Enjoy
by EveIyapo
Summary: Seth Rollins is more than happy to spend every waking moment serving his two Doms, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Even if that means keeping them sated and satisfied in a busy office environment full of their colleagues and coworkers. Set to take place after the events of 'Ready To Blow' which is recommended to be read first for sense sake. Full disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The following will take place sometime after the events in the fic 'Ready To Blow'. While it may be possible to enjoy this fic without reading 'Ready To Blow' I highly suggest you read that first before tackling this. There will be somethings that may not make sense otherwise. I hope you all enjoy it! Theme song for this entire fic is 'Enjoy' by Tech N9ne, link provided in profile.**

 **Disclaimer: This fic will contain some mixture of the following: sexual situations, various kinks including but not limited to, bondage, voyeurism, exhibitionism and breath play, vague references to blood play from events in 'Ready To Blow' etc... I don't anticipate getting too crazy with this, but should that change I will post warnings later on giving you the option to skip such things. Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 1 – Welcome To My Wonderful World of Enjoyment

Seth Rollins walked with purpose to the sky scraping office building. His suit was expensive and immaculate, tailor made to fit him, his hair (now dyed completely black) was slicked back in a low pony tail, and his beard was trimmed neatly. By all appearances, he was a young business executive or a first year stock broker. He looked calm, cool and professional. But in reality his stomach was in knots, his palms +were sweaty and he was fighting to keep from worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Why was he nervous? For starters, he'd never been to their office before. There was something intimidating about seeing _them_ in such a setting. Dog eat dog and all that. Secondly, even though they reassured him repeatedly before he left the house that security wouldn't stop him once he signed in, he was worried that he'd be searched. While the possibility of being frisked and being discovered he was going commando gave him pause. He was terrified that they'd open his Italian leather briefcase and see the plethora of sex toys, lube, and rope that he'd been commanded to bring along.

While Roman's assurance should have been enough that things were going to be fine. Dean's, on the other hand, wasn't. The dirty blonde loved to see the sub squirm, to make him sweat. It always gave him a perverse pleasure to watch Seth react to whatever was thrown his way. Dean was never malicious about it but it was always nerve wracking.

Heaving his shoulders up in a huge sigh made Seth aware of the silver eternity collar around his throat. The reminder was what he needed and he felt a small smile curl his lips. The collar was inconspicuous, always covered by his clothing unless he was at the gym or of course otherwise specified by his Doms. He'd never felt more secure or grounded in a relationship in his entire life and the collar remained that affirmation.

They loved each other.

They were committed to each other.

They had killed to protect each other, to keep themselves safe.

That was all that mattered. The smile stayed on Seth's face, despite the hustle and bustle going on around him as the huge crowd of suited individuals made their way to their respective jobs.

Seth finally reached the revolving door, the entrance to the office building, and stepped inside. Immediately he felt a presence behind him and felt annoyance at being joined in the small space. But as he and the person behind him pushed through into the brightly lit foyer, he felt a foot painfully hit the back of his heel.

"Goddammit!" Seth stumbled a few steps then whirled around to face the person who carelessly stepped on his foot.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry man. That was a complete accident!" The young man grinned apologetically at him. "Here let me help you." He put an arm around Seth's waist and helped him hobble over to one of the couches in the waiting area. After helping him to sit down, he sat next to him, watching as Rollins attempted to fix his shoe.

Seth got himself situated then looked up to glare at the offender. He found himself looking into the smiling face of a man close to his own age. His eyes were brown, his cheekbones high and his face completely clean shaven. His brown hair was extremely fine and hung loose and straight down his broad shoulders. Seth could appreciate how well he filled out his suit and though it wasn't as expensive as the one he donned, the man looked very well put together.

The young man continued to smile unwaveringly at him. Then he extended a hand for him to shake. "I'm Bo. Bo Dallas. Sorry for stepping on your foot."

Seth glanced down at the offered hand before bringing his gaze back up to Bo's face. After a moment's hesitation he shook his hand. "Seth Rollins." For some inexplicable reason Bo Dallas was making him slightly uncomfortable. He slipped his hand out of Bo's and eyed him carefully. "You work here?"

Bo nodded. "Yes, at the Rotunda Tax Office. We're on the 12th floor." He reached into his inside pocket and produced a small card, handing it Seth. "If you ever need help with your taxes," he said with a grin. "I'm the best at getting the people the largest returns possible. If the government owes you money, I'll personally make sure that you get every single cent."

Rollins took the card, unable to help his smile. "Thanks." After he stuffed the card in his pocket he glanced down at his watch. He still had a few minutes. Besides, talking to Bo seemed to make him forget about how anxious he was.

Dallas' eyes roamed Seth's form appreciatively. "So, umm, what brings you in today? I can't recall having ever seen you around before."

Oblivious to Bo's rising interest, Seth answered quickly, "I'm interning at the brokerage firm upstairs. Today's my first day." It was a prepared answer, one given to him by his Doms this morning. The lie left his lips easily enough and Bo appeared to believe him.

"So that means I'm going to be seeing more of you then?" Bo grinned at him but inside he was jumping for joy.

Earlier he'd spotted the younger man in the expensive suit from across the courtyard. He had appeared to be deep in thought as he traversed the grounds, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Bo's interest was piqued instantly and he got up from the bench he'd been reclining on and followed closely behind the bearded man. In fact, he'd practically shoved an unfortunate woman out of the way so that he'd be forced to join Seth inside the revolving door. Once in that small space he purposefully stepped on the back of the man's shoe, forcing an interaction. It was childish, for sure, but got the desired response. Bo relished being able to put his arm around Seth, to help him be seated. And now here they were, having a conversation.

"Looks like it," answered Seth. Another lie, but eh, what the hell? He was enjoying this. Playing the part of an innocent intern was what he was here to do.

"That's great!" replied Dallas, a little too eagerly. "Would you want to get lunch together? I know a great little deli not too far from here. Their ham and swiss sandwiches are fantastic."

Seth hesitated and Bo was quick to add, "Oh! It'll be my treat. Don't worry, I asked you after all." He leaned forward to put his hand on Rollins' knee while smiling becomingly in his face.

 _"_ _Oh! Ohh…"_ It suddenly hit Seth what was going on here. Bo Dallas was _flirting_ with him! It had been so long since that had happened. He felt like an idiot for not recognizing the signs earlier. These days it wasn't something he worried about. Rarely did he go anywhere without his Doms and Ambrose and Reigns always made it abundantly clear that they were together, a threesome. Casual touches here and there… occasional public displays of affection… There was never any need to ward off unwanted advances because none ever came. But what did he do now?

"Umm, I appreciate the offer… but I already have plans for lunch today." There, that was diplomatic.

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Well how about tomorrow? Or if you want, we could grab breakfast before work instead?"

Aw hell. Suddenly uncomfortable, Seth shifted so that Bo's hand fell off of his knee. "Uh, look Bo, I'm flattered, man. But I'm in a relationship already."

"Whoa there!" Bo put his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just asking you out to eat, Seth! I'm not trying to propose or anything like that." Again he smiled but this time it was full of condescension, derision. "I just wanted us to be friends. Are you not allowed to have friends in this _relationship_ of yours?"

Seth was taken aback by the abrupt change in the other man's tone. "Of course I can have friends!" he cried, indignant. "But it just seemed like you were… I dunno… interested in _more_ than that."

"Hey now, you're a good looking man Seth Rollins. I freely admit that. But all I'm interested in right now is getting to know you better. And the best way to do that? By having lunch together and becoming friends. So what do you say? Hmm?"

Dallas' tone changed from scornful to hopeful in the span of a couple sentences. It was jarring to say the least. Seth didn't think he _wanted_ to be friends with someone that could turn on a dime like that. And he was saved from answering because a heavy arm dropped over his shoulder. It startled him initially but the presence he sensed behind him calmed him instantly.

"I think you heard him the first time, Dallas." Dean Ambrose gave the younger man a feral smile not quite indicative of how angry he truly was. He had heard most of the conversation, had heard his sub try to let the other man down easy only to be disregarded and his concerns ignored.

To say that Bo Dallas was shocked would be an understatement. But his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when saw his former lover pull Seth Rollins' shirt down slightly to reveal a silver collar. His mouth dropped open as his eyes locked onto the symbol, quickly coming to the conclusion of what it was and what it meant before Ambrose covered it back up.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Dallas?" added Reigns, coming to join Ambrose behind Rollins. "I'm sure your dad won't appreciate you hitting on newcomers on company time."

When Bo Dallas heard Roman's voice all the blood drained from his face. He went pale underneath the tan. His tongue turned to sandpaper. For the first time in over a year he was face to face with the Dom whose proclivities truly frightened him. After that fateful night Bo chose to stay out of the scene for a few months. Worried that he'd wind up with someone else whose kinks he just wasn't equipped to handle.

Without another word or a backwards glance Bo Dallas got to his feet and walked shakily away. Seth watched him go, his brows knit in confusion. He turned to his Doms, his lips drawn in a small frown.

"Not that I'm not grateful… but what was that about? How do you know each other?"

Roman and Dean shared a look. Since the whole thing with Hunter, they promised Seth that there would be no more secrets between them. But telling him that Bo Dallas… despicable though he was… was a former sub and lover?

Dean climbed over the back of the couch and flopped down next to Seth. Giving the pretty boy his full attention he finally said, "Bo Dallas was our sub."

Roman sat down on the other side of Rollins. "Briefly," he added.

Seth felt his insides twist at the news. "Really? Him?"

Ambrose could feel the pretty boy's jealousy rolling off of him in waves. It made him chuckle. "Look pretty boy, Rome scared him so bad he left our house half dressed, crying, calling us all kinds of sick fucks. He swore that we'd never find a sub."

The Samoan hissed at Dean's recollection though every bit of it was true. Bo simply hadn't been able to handle the blood play. Roman gripped Seth's chin with his fingers and held his gaze. "Seth, _you're_ the one we want. We love _you._ We collared _you._ None of what happened between us and Dallas matters anymore. Understand? You are _our_ sub. You belong to us."

Taking a deep breath Seth nodded. His jealousy seemed to evaporate completely. He felt a little silly even, allowing their past with Dallas to bother him the way it did. "I understand." Roman's grip on his chin lightened before falling away completely. Seth smiled at him; it was beatific.

Ambrose scooted closer to Seth on the couch. He winked at Roman before whispering in Rollins' ear, "That's good. Now let's go upstairs. You've got a looong day ahead of you, sub." He licked the shell of Seth's ear, pleased to feel the younger man shudder. "And Rome and I can't wait to see just how far you're willing to go… what you're willing to do… to satisfy your Doms."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – You Can Never Leave The Need To Please

The elevator ride to the 25th floor was… interesting.

At first the lift was full of people. And because Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins entered first they stood in the very back. The elevator became so full at the ground floor that some trying to head upstairs had to turn away and wait for the next one. There was some scattered conversations being had in the smallish space and Seth found himself being nosy and listening in. At least until he felt someone's fingers trailing lightly at the base of his neck. He inhaled sharply at the teasing sensation and quickly realized that the mysterious hand belonged to Roman. The gorgeous Samoan was standing to his right and when Seth dared to look up at him he was met with a wicked grin followed by him mouthing the words, 'Eyes forward, pretty boy'.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Seth did as he was told. It was happening. The game was already starting. He tried not to focus on the feel of Roman's nimble fingers at his nape or how they were working their way down between his shoulders blades… then his lower back.

*ding* 10th Floor

A handful of people got off as the door opened, but almost as many got on. Ambrose was on the left side of Seth. He heard the younger man's shuddery exhale and caught sight of Roman's wandering hand.

 _"_ _Trying to make him lose it so soon, Roman?"_ thought Dean with a small chuckle. He remembered the conversation they'd had this morning. He and Roman had told their sub that if he broke character in front of people for any reason, _any at all_ , he'd be punished at the earliest opportunity. And judging by the look of agonized concentration on Seth's face he seemed to finally realize that his Doms intended to make things extremely difficult for him.

Deciding he was tired of being left out, Dean shifted so that he was standing in front of Rollins. While smiling apologetically at the woman he jostled during his move, he discretely reached behind him to firmly cup the pretty boy's semi-hard package through his pants.

Seth's eyes widened as he fought to stifle a groan. They weren't being fair! The second Roman started touching him his dick instantly rose to half mast. Now that Dean was getting in on the action with a torturous squeeze and release… God… At this rate he was going to fail before the workday even got started!

And what made matters worse was that he was totally getting off on the fact that they were surrounded by people. Despite himself, Seth rocked his hips forward into Dean's hand. The older man smirked then gave him a hard squeeze, likely as a reprimand for losing control. Seth gasped then flushed profusely trying to cover it with a cough as a nearby woman looked curiously up into his face.

"Uhh… sorry," he said tightly. "Allergies." Roman's hand travelled further south and was now skimming along the curve of his ass. Dean turned his head to the side, hiding his grin as he began liberally rubbing the length of Seth's hardness.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Tension coiled inside every fiber of Seth's being as his Doms literally tried to fondle him into failure. It was all he could do to keep from dropping to his knees and begging them to take him in front of all these people… punishment be damned.

Oblivious to Seth's struggle the woman smiled at him. "I hear you. I get them real bad this time of year. My nose is like a faucet once spring hits. It's really annoying to constantly have to keep tissues on hand." She reached inside her designer bag and attempted to hand him a travel size package of Kleenex. "Here. Take these."

"Oh, umm, I'm fine. You don't have to do that! Thanks though." He tried to keep his voice light and pleasant but his body was rigid under his two Doms sensual assault and he probably sounded strained.

The woman frowned. "I've got plenty. I insist you take them. You sound like you're about to start sneezing any minute."

*ding* 15th floor.

At that both Roman and Dean chuckled. The woman glanced at them strangely before turning her attention back to Seth. The Samoan gave Seth's backside a hard pinch causing the younger man to jump. Reluctantly he took the small plastic package from the woman, giving her a tight lipped smile as he did so.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, ma'am."

The woman nodded at him with a polite smile before exiting the elevator alongside four other people. The elevator continued up, stopping at floors 18, 20 and 22. Soon it was just Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose alone in the lift. As they neared the 25th floor both Doms finally stepped away from Seth. The younger man couldn't decide if he was relieved or frustrated.

"Alright, pretty boy. It's show time." Dean turned around to give Rollins a dimpled grin.

Roman stepped up so that he was facing Seth. He took note of his flushed face and trembling hands. It made him smile. "Remember, you don't break character unless you're alone with us. Out there, you're just a lowly intern, there to earn your place among seasoned stock brokers and funds managers."

"Yeah," added Dean, still smiling. "So put that thing away." He flicked Seth's hardened dick through his pants, laughing when the younger man let loose with a hiss and a curse.

Seth shifted so that his briefcase was covering his front just as the doors opened to the elevator. Dean and Roman exited first and he followed close behind them. The entire floor appeared to be owned by DiBiase & Associates. It was all done in tasteful shades of mahogany trimmed with gold. There was a section of the floor that contained a maze of cubicles where Seth could hear the people within making calls, filling orders and the like. All along the sides as they walked were offices complete with polished name plates on each door.

The people on this floor were more put together, more professional looking than the ones downstairs. Every single movement of Roman and Dean's suddenly had a distinguished air to it. With chins tilted high, they walked with a smooth cool swagger about them, somehow different than they were usually. If Seth didn't know them personally he might have found them intimidating. Hell, even though he was theirs and knew them intimately, he still found it rather daunting.

It was also blisteringly hot.

Wanting to keep his head in the game, Seth snapped out of his reverie. He couldn't help but notice that no one was paying them any attention as they made their way to the other end of the floor. Everyone was just hustling to and fro from cubicle to office and back again, most of them, talking loudly into Bluetooth pieces in their ears. It made the sub feel strangely insignificant in a way that he hadn't since high school.

It wasn't until they reached the far end that he spied the blonde. She was seated at a u-station desk, writing fluidly on a small sheet of paper in front of her. When she saw Reigns and Ambrose approaching with Seth trailing closely behind them the tiniest flicker of annoyance crossed her features. Quickly she rose to her feet, snatching up a tablet from the corner of her desk before walking straight for them.

From the tender age of five Seth knew that he preferred being in the company of the same sex, so girls (and then later women) never had an appeal to him. Still, he could see and appreciate that the woman approaching them was attractive. Her hair was up in a tight, beautifully styled bun and her makeup was flawless. Her black and white pinstripe skirt suit was fashionable and tailored to fit and sleek black pumps completed the outfit.

When she reached them she didn't greet them or acknowledge Seth in any way. The first thing out of her mouth was the phrase, "You're going to be late." Her accent was heavy as it often was when she was put out.

Roman gave her his most charming smile despite knowing it would never work on her. "And good morning to you too, Lana." Then, furthering her annoyance by ignoring her concern he added, "This is Seth Rollins. He's going to shadow you for some of the day while he gets the hang of being an intern for DiBiase & Associates. You can show him some of the duties he'll need to perform. Think of him as your part time assistant."

The skin around Lana's eyes tightened ever so slightly but otherwise she didn't react to the news.

Seth nervously wet his lips before reaching a hand out to her. "Nice to meet you."

Lana merely looked him up and down briefly before turning her attention back to Dean and Roman. "There's a meeting in 15 minutes with the partners to go over the new numbers for this quarter. Right after that Mr. Ambrose, you have a phone conference with Mr. Johnson concerning his latest investment. I've left his file for you on your desk. Mr. Reigns? You have a conference call with the funds' managers from the offices in Philadelphia and Dallas this afternoon."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know what they say about all work and no play, Lana."

The woman, once again fought not to frown. "And you know I'm just doing my job by making sure you do yours."

At that both Roman and Dean chuckled. It was true. And because of that Lana continued to be the best receptionist they'd ever had; the picture of professional and mind bogglingly efficient.

"Fine, fine, we'll head down to the conference room now." Roman pushed Seth towards Lana who stepped back lightly to keep out of his way. "Seth, you stay here and do whatever Lana tells you. I'm sure she can find something for you."

Seth's eyes widened but it was Lana who began verbally protesting.

"But sirs, I've got so many things left to finish and calls to make! Plus I still haven't completed the week's schedule! I can't be bothered with babysitting your intern!" She looked cross between annoyed and stressed, her lovely face settling into a scowl.

"And that's why Rollins here is going to help you. Give him something to complete so that you can go home early today." Roman knew by adding that last line that she was much more likely to comply.

And he was right. Lana's face smoothed out so that she was no longer frowning. With a sigh of resignation she escorted Seth over to her desk and pointed out the large stack of files. For a minute or so, Roman and Dean watched as Seth set his briefcase down before grabbing a nearby chair so that he was seated next to Lana. She showed him which files to go through while she began making calls. When it became obvious that Lana was okay with the younger man's presence (or at least tolerating it) the two Doms began heading down the hall to the conference room.

Dean walked in behind Roman and sat down next to him at the far end of the table. Cameron and Naomi were already seated a little ways down from them making small talk while they waited for the meeting to start. As more people began filing into the room Dean took out his cell phone. The meeting held no interest for him. Instead, he planned to make his sub sweat. The thought caused a wicked smile to curve his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Kinda Crazy What I Want To Do To You

Rollins worked silently beside Lana as he found early on that she steadfastly refused to engage in small talk. It was just as well. It was obvious that she resented his presence to being with but he couldn't tell if she was normally this frigid or if she simply didn't like him. Seth really didn't have the luxury to ponder it any more deeply. He quickly became engrossed in his task, both trying to complete it but also making sure that he made no mistakes. Always a perfectionist, anything he undertook, he took it seriously and did it well. Office paper work was no exception. And he was making good time. His stack of folders was getting smaller and smaller.

Pretty soon both Lana and Seth were totally focused on their separate tasks. So much so that the first buzz of his cell phone went unnoticed. There was a second buzz. Then a third. The last vibration is what got Seth's attention. Lana glanced over at him sharply when he stopped what he was doing to reach into his pocket and retrieve the phone. He smiled at her apologetically before checking the screen. Three text messages awaited him.

When he saw they were from Dean he smiled a little wider.

"I'M BORED PRETTY BOY"

"ENTERTAIN ME"

"GO TO HALLWAY BATHROOM"

At the last message Seth's smile disappeared and he was suddenly apprehensive. There was no telling what it was Dean had planned for him. Not to mention he kinda wanted their receptionist to like him. Seth knew that if he just up and left her with a pile of work to finish on her own that her respect for him (which already admittedly couldn't be much) would likely dwindle down to nothing. He sat there for a minute, trying to decide what to do when he received yet another text.

"IF YOU'RE NOT IN THAT BATHROOM IN :30…"

Seth jumped to his feet before it became a conscious thought. That unfinished threat was very real and he had no designs on waiting to see what kind of punishment Dean would cook up in this scenario. Lana, whom had been typing something up on her desktop whirled around with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Uhh, I need to go to bathroom," stammered Rollins. He was already moving towards the nearest exit. "Sorry! I'll be back as soon as I can!" He turned around before walking quickly to the hallway door.

Lana just watched him go; shaking her head once he disappeared from view. She wasn't stupid. She'd seen him checking his phone. Sighing, she turned back to her computer screen. Lana didn't care what young Mr. Rollins was _really_ leaving to go do. She just wished he would return in a timely fashion. After all Mr. Reigns did say that she could go home early today and damn it, she wanted to spend quality time with her man tonight.

Seth was practically jogging through the hallway, Dean's unfinished threat still fresh on his mind. Has it been thirty seconds? Seth wasn't sure but in his haste he almost ended up passing the bathroom door by completely. Grumbling under his breath he pushed the door open and walked into the brightly lit bathroom. He passed by the urinals and all the open stalls until he reached the last one at the end of the room. After checking the seat and finding that it was clean, Rollins sat down upon it and text Dean back.

"OKAY, I'M HERE"

Almost instantly he got a reply.

"GOOD BOY. SWITCH TO VIDEO CHAT NOW"

Seth had a feeling on where this was going and his insides began swirling with a mix of nerves and excitement.

Meanwhile back in the conference room the meeting had just begun. The room was filled with junior partners, funds management, brokers and the like. At the head of the massive conference room table was one of the firm's partners who also happened to be the son of the owner Ted DiBiase Jr. along with another top partner, Damien Sandow.

DiBiase didn't spend much time in the office, preferring to shoot the breeze at country clubs and the golf course with clients instead. It made these monthly meetings just that much more insufferable for everyone that worked under him. It wasn't that his wealth was resented… no it was the fact that his position kept him from understanding the little things, the daily contributions and the grunt work needed to keep the company going. He was hilariously out of touch and all the employees at DiBiase & Associates did their best to appease him so they could get back to work.

Already though, it was becoming painfully obvious that this was going to be a long meeting. The projector wasn't working and Sandow was berating the IT guy over the conference room phone.

Dean smirked to himself before elbowing Roman's side.

"What, man?" The Samoan had been about to take a short nap till the projector got fixed which was bound to be a minute.

"Check it out," Dean whispered, then showed Reigns his phone underneath the table.

It took a second for Roman to register what he was seeing. Video chat mode. The image was shaky and blurry at first then Seth's pensive face finally appeared in the frame. Shaking his head, he brought his gaze back up to meet Dean's eyes.

"You're a fucking nutcase," he said keeping his voice low. "Just what do you plan to do?"

"Nothing!" replied Dean. But the look on his face said otherwise. Then he grinned. "Now ask me what I plan for our pretty boy to do?"

Roman shook his head but still found himself scooting closer to his partner, only stopping when his thigh was flush against the blonde's. He watched as Dean swiped a message quickly across the screen before pressing send.

"UNZIP YOUR PANTS. TAKE IT OUT. LET US SEE YOU."

Seth's eyes widened when he saw the message flash across the screen. So Roman was in on this too? He couldn't really see either man. All that was visible was the buttons and lapels on Dean's tailored suit and nothing else.

That message though. A tingle of anticipation went through Seth's entire body at this new prospect. Was he really about to do this? In a public restroom no less?

Taking a deep breath he stretched the arm holding the phone out away from his body, angling the camera downwards. With his free hand he began unbuttoning his pants, fumbling a bit before the button finally popped free. Slowly he tugged the zipper down then reached inside his pants. He couldn't stop the low groan the second his hand wrapped around his shaft. He pulled himself free, feeling rather exposed in view of the camera. He was thankful his face wasn't in frame because he just knew he was flushing something furious right now.

Back in the conference room the IT guy still hadn't shown up so most of the associates and staff were quietly talking amongst themselves while Sandow and DiBiase were obviously ticked off about the faulty equipment. None of that mattered to Dean and Roman though as both men were in their own little world. They admired their sub's soft member, though it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. Again Dean swiped a message across the screen, grinning to himself when he felt rather than heard Roman's low growl at his side.

"DON'T BE SHY. STROKE YOURSELF FOR US."

Seth bit down on his bottom lip reading that last message. His hand was already moving before he even had time to comprehend what he was doing. Jerking off… on camera… in a public restroom… for his Doms.

So fucking dirty.

So fucking hot.

He closed his eyes, picturing them in the middle of their company meeting, watching him do this discreetly on Dean's phone under the table. He was hard in seconds and the precum was already beading at the head. His thumb circled around the head, spreading the fluid, making his slow strokes glide more easily. When he reached the base of his cock, he squeezed tightly, teasing himself before going back up. Just the thought of them watching him, unable to do anything to bring themselves relief was intoxicating. He felt powerful, even though he was doing this at Dean's request.

Eyes still closed his hand began moving faster. The teasing pace was replaced with urgency. He wanted to cum, to let them see just what a few simple commands from his Doms would do for him. Soft pants and low groans escaped his throat now echoing in the empty bathroom. He was getting close. Just a little bit more…

Roman and Dean were paying rapt attention to their sub's peep show. They were enthralled. Even on the shaky phone camera it was a beautiful sight watching Seth jerk himself off. They'd almost forgotten they were in a room full of their colleagues until a particularly loud groan from Seth came through the phone.

Roman's eyes widened in alarm. He grabbed Dean's arm, forcing the phone further underneath the table. "Turn the volume down you idiot!" he hissed. The Samoan glanced around nervously checking to see if anyone noticed what it was they were doing.

Dean, on the other hand was unperturbed. He merely chuckled. "Relax man," he whispered. "Nobody heard anything." He brought his attention back to the device in his hand. It was getting a little harder to view Seth as his need to cum became more frantic. He could tell the sub was struggling to keep the phone steady as he tried to reach his climax.

"Just look at him, Rome," whispered Dean. He was practically in awe of the sight. "He's getting close, isn't he?"

Despite his concern in getting caught, Roman's gaze drifted back down once again to the phone in Dena's lap. Licking his lips, he discreetly gave his own hardening member a quick squeeze. "I don't think we should let him cum."

Dean met Reigns' eyes and his grin turned wicked. He wasn't given the chance to respond however when Sandow haughtily cleared his throat in a bid for their attention.

"Mr. Ambrose. Mr. Reigns. I sincerely hope this very important meeting isn't interrupting you gentlemen."

Roman and Dean looked up simultaneously in surprise. They'd been so preoccupied that they hadn't even realized that the meeting was taking place. And had been for a while by the look of things. The projector was up and running and the lights had been dimmed to make it easier to see on screen. Although, currently all their colleagues were now watching them instead of the presentation. At the far end of the table Cameron could be seen elbowing Naomi while hiding a giggle behind her hand.

Dean sighed, somehow managing to look annoyed in the midst of all the scrutiny. "Not at all Mr. Sandow," he said dryly. "Please continue. Just try to keep it down."

There were a few scattered chuckles heard around the room. Roman face palmed and shook his head as he tried not to laugh himself. Sandow glared at the younger man (who stared right back), considering giving him a piece of his mind. After a long moment he seemed to think better of it and went back to the presentation.

Dean's eyes went back to his phone and he quickly swiped a message to Seth.

"STOP PRETTY BOY. STRAIGHTEN YOURSELF UP THEN GO BACK TO WORK WITH LANA."

Then, knowing just how he was sure to react to being denied an orgasm Dean added, "NO POUTING. YOUR REWARD IS COMING."

Roman saw the message Dean sent and couldn't help his grin. He already had the pretty boy's reward in mind. Waiting for the right time was going to be torture though.

Seth was so close to cumming, his toes were already starting to curl in his shoes. He almost didn't check the new message received.

Almost.

Slowing his pumping hand a bit he checked to see what Dean had sent him. A whine of frustration left him before he could even stop it. Was he serious? He had been so close! And now he had to go back to work with their stuck up receptionist, blue balls and all?!

It wasn't fair!

Scowling, Seth still did as he was told. After tucking himself back in his pants and zipping up, he stepped out of the stall. He set the phone on the counter and went about making himself presentable. There was still a bright flush to his cheeks so he tried splashing some cool water on his face. That didn't do much to help but it was worth a shot. Looking down he saw that his hard on was still pretty noticeable in his slacks. Underwear might have helped with this problem.

With sigh he reached into the top of his pants and managed to position himself so that his cock was stuck up under the waistband. It wasn't perfect but a vast improvement that also happened to feel pretty damn good.

Right at that moment the door to the bathroom swung open. Seth jumped, startled as a young man about his age walked inside. The man locked eyes with him, tilting his chin up in acknowledgment before heading inside a nearby stall and closing the door. Seth felt another flush creeping up in his cheeks and snatched his cell phone off the counter and left the bathroom.

When he made it back to Lana's desk he found that the woman was still working diligently. Rollins felt somewhat guilty about leaving her on her own despite what would have happened had he disobeyed his Dom. Silently he took his seat next to her behind the desk and picked up a folder. Even though the episode in the bathroom hadn't left his mind, Seth did manage to work up a rhythm in completing his assigned tasks. Before he knew it a couple of hours had passed.

Lana glanced at the clock on her monitor. It was an hour till lunch. Swiveling in her chair she put a hand on the young man's arm.

"Perhaps you should go to lunch."

Seth's eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought that…"

" _My_ lunch is in an hour. I think you should go before then." She gave him a tight lipped smile as she yanked the folder out of his hands. "Go. Now. It's fine, I promise."

Rollins was a little taken aback but wasn't about to argue with her. His stomach had been growling for little over an hour now. "Okay. Okay, I'll go."

Lana nodded at him. "There's a café on the first floor. Eat for one hour then come back. Okay?"

He nodded in response. "Gotcha. I'll be back in an hour."

Her gaze seemed to be searching his for… something… but then she turned away. Seth was still perplexed about her behavior (towards him and in general) but was thankful for the early lunch.

Ten minutes till found Seth back on the 25th floor. Already most of the floor was empty as the associates and other employees were on their way to lunch. Seth was a little concerned about why the stoic blond had wanted him to have his so early but pushed that thought to the back of his mind. When he reached Roman and Dean's office he saw that Lana was on her feet and bringing her small purse's strap over her shoulder. She gave him a polite nod and immediately was on her way. He was about to have a seat behind her desk when he heard a familiar deep voice call his name.

Eyebrows raised and a smile on his face he headed straight inside his Doms' office. Roman was seated behind his large desk, shuffling some papers into a stack. When Seth entered, he stopped what he was doing to smile at him while pushing away from his desk.

"Close the door."

Seth did as he was told then looked around. "Where's Dean?"

"He's at lunch with everyone else." He crooked his fingers to Seth, beckoning the younger man over to him. "How was yours?"

Rollins reached him and kneeled without being told between his spread thighs. "It was good. I had a chicken salad from the café downstairs."

Roman nodded absently. "That's good, baby. I'll have to try it one day." The Samoan looked into the younger man's brown eyes, thrown by how clear they were. In spite of all they'd been through together it never failed to amaze him how youthful and innocent their pretty boy appeared. Choosing to not dwell on the past, Roman reached for the ponytail at the back of Seth's head and pulled it loose so that his hair was free. Slowly he ran his fingers through the thick tresses, enjoying the feel of it. He watched Seth's eyes fluttering at the sensation, clearly enjoying it as well. This peacefulness wasn't meant to last however. Seth little cam show earlier was still on Roman's mind and he was more than ready for some release.

Smile turning devious, he leaned down in the chair so that his lips were near Rollins' ear.

"You ready for your dessert?"

Seth leaned back to eye him curiously. But when he caught sight of the look on his Doms face he knew exactly what was coming. His heart started thumping in anticipation.

Roman's hand left Seth's hair as he pushed back even further in his chair. "You gotta work for this, pretty boy. Get under the desk. Get me off without using your hands. And don't make a sound. I've got a phone conference to do."

Seth's jaw dropped open with a pop. How absolutely scandalous! Without a second thought he did as he was told and crawled underneath Roman's desk. He watched in the near darkness as his Dom scooted up some then unfastened his pants and freed his hardness. That was a sight Seth never tired of seeing. Roman's dick was perfect; long and just the right thickness. Sometimes he couldn't help but salivate at the sight of it and now as no exception.

Deciding he wanted to tease his Dom first, Seth treated his cock like the proverbial lollipop. Licking all around the head lightly before taking just the tip into his mouth. After a moment he released it, allowing the cool air to hit the saliva soaked skin before repeating the process again.

Roman bit his lip and held back a groan as he dialed the number for the international phone conference. Maybe this was a bad idea. But it was too late to back out now. This was as much a challenge for his self control as it was for Seth. Besides, his subs mouth was absolutely sinful. He wasn't sure he could stop right now, even if he wanted to.

Clearing his throat he pressed a button to activate the speakerphone. "Roman Reigns here for DiBiase & Associates."

Some static and then, "Hey Reigns! How are you, man?"

A female voice complete with a country twang chimed in with, "Howdy Mr. Reigns! Everything alright?"

Roman forced a chuckle, hoping his voice didn't sound strained. "I'm doing well. How about you two?"

Some light conversation began flowing out of the phone's speaker. Roman made sure to interject with questions when necessary and did his damndest to sound interested in their ramblings. He could give a flying fuck about whatever they were babbling about. At the moment he was receiving one hell of a blowjob and about 90% of his focus was on that.

When the topic of conversation switched from personal life to professional Roman though he'd take a page out of Dean's book and make things a bit more difficult for their sub. As the Philadelphia rep began discussing the quarter numbers Roman gripped Seth's head and forced him to swallow his cock. A muffled glug of surprise came from under the desk and he could just imagine how the pretty boy looked now. Ten seconds passed and he released the sub whom immediately went back to sucking and licking his shaft. Again Reigns gripped his head and forced his pulsing cock into Rollins' throat.

He could just feel him. Complete warmth and wetness… engulfing him… surrounding him… He could feel Seth's nose pressed against his pubic bone, his throat fighting not to spasm around him, trying not to gag…

10 seconds…

15 seconds…

20 seconds…

25 seconds…

30 secons…

"Hey Reigns!? You still there man? What do you think?"

Roman's eyes snapped open and at the same time he released Seth's head. When did he even close them? He could hear the pretty boy beneath the desk struggling to keep from gasping aloud as he sucked in the much needed oxygen.

Roman scrubbed a hand over his face while muttering an expletive under his breath. He had been so focused on his blowjob he didn't hear a word the man had said. "I'm sorry; I was just checking an email and didn't hear you. Would you mind repeating that?"

The Samoan winced at the exasperation he heard over the line but at the same time wasn't too concerned about it. Seth had started sucking again. Lips were skimming the sides of shaft now. Following that was his tongue. It curled around his member just so until it reached the sensitive head, flicking the hole, teasing precum forth. Then came the teeth. The pressure was delightful, just this side of painful. Then the process started all over again.

Lips. Tongue. Teeth.

Lips. Tongue. Teeth.

His orgasm had been building steadily for a while now. With the explosion imminent Roman wasn't so sure he could keep quiet. Anxiously he glanced at the clock. The meeting was just about over anyway. He was sure it'd be okay to cut out early.

"Uhh… listen, guys. Just keep doing what you've been doing. I'm sure the numbers aren't going to change much at this point in the year." Despite himself, he hissed between his teeth as Seth was once again teasing the head of his dick.

There was some laughter over the line. "Okay man, we got it. Same bat time, same bat channel next month, yeah?"

"Yeah!" came the country twang.

"Alright then. Later, guys!" Quickly Roman hung up the phone. Panting a bit he pushed back away from the desk, desperate to get a look at his pretty boy.

And pretty he was.

Rollins' face was completely flushed. His eyes were bright, the pupils full and black nearly taking over the brown of his irises. His full lips, swollen and red. His cheeks were wet, where tears ran tracks down both, presumably from when he'd been fighting back a gag the times Roman chose to suffocate him with his dick.

Simply gorgeous.

Roman smiled down at him though at this point it was more a baring of teeth. He was so ready to cum.

"Come here, baby. Finish what you started."

Seth obliged him eagerly and without pretense. Quickly his head bobbed up and down, up and down, somewhat sloppily. He was determined to make his Dom cum, more than ready to taste him.

"Ahh… yes…" Roman threw his head back, his eyes closing once again. "Fuck… you're so good, baby… Are you ready? Ready for me to cum in your mouth?"

He could feel it… the tightening low in his gut… his balls drawing up and… suddenly he was cumming. Spurt after spurt shot into Seth's mouth. It was thick and it was plenty and Seth was struggling to swallow it all. In the end some wound up spilling out the sides of his mouth and after Seth sucked the remaining drops down he pulled back.

His jaw ached something fierce and his knees hurt from the time he spent on them and he was suffering from an epic case of blue balls… but all of that was worth it to make his Dom fall apart the way he did. Roman looked utterly satisfied and his heavy lidded gaze was trained on Seth's own.

With a soft smile he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up. Then leaning forward he wiped up the spilt cum around Seth's mouth with his fingers before pushing the digits in between his lips.

"You missed some."

Seth sucked his fingers clean then gave Roman a cheeky grin. The two stared at each other a moment. Roman was considering giving the pretty boy a blowjob of his own, right on top of his desk, forgetting all about his earlier decision to make him wait. But before he could act on it the door to his office swung open. Grunting in surprise he mugged Seth in the face, forcing him back under the desk as Lana walked into the room.

"Mr. Reigns? Mr. Sandow requests that you and Mr. Ambrose come to his office within the hour."

Roman raised an eyebrow at her. "Did he say what for?"

Lana shook her head. "No. Just that he expects to see you."

Roman groaned and shook his head. No doubt it was to give them a verbal warning for embarrassing him in front of DiBiase this morning. "Alright, Lana. As soon as Dean comes back from lunch."

She nodded and started to walk back out. Then thinking better of it she turned around and gave Roman a look. "Where is Mr. Rollins?"

"Umm…" Roman sincerely hoped that he wasn't blushing. "He's around. He told me he'll be back soon."

Lana gave him a considering look. After a few seconds she nodded again. "Very well then. I hope you'll keep your promise about my going home early."

At that Roman frowned, indignant. "Of course, Lana! I meant what I said."

She gave him a bright smile then and left the office closing the door behind her.

Roman chuckled and pushed back again from the desk while coaxing Seth out from under it. He watched as the pretty boy straightened his clothes upon him and stretched.

"Did I hear her say, 'Sandow'?" asked Rollins after taking a seat on the edge of Roman's desk.

The Samoan nodded as he handed Seth the pontytail back. "Yeah. He's our boss, as it were."

Seth went about smoothing his hair back into place. "Huh. Did you know that he and… uhhh… Hunter…umm, were friends?"

Roman's eyes widened at that. That was news to him and it definitely would be to Dean. He tried not to frown, even when noticing how Seth still hesitated when mentioning Hunter's name, even after all this time.

"No, baby. We didn't know." Standing, he reached for Seth before pulling the younger man into his arms. The pretty boy gave a contented sigh as he relaxed against the man he loved. Roman squeezed him tightly, hoping that before the night was over, he and Dean would banish all thoughts of that hateful man from their sub's mind.

 **A/N: Thinking one more chapter for this fic and we'll move on to the next installment. I was really wanting to get this up before I went out of town so I'm glad it worked out! Probably two weeks before the next update so try not to get too antsy folks. Anywho... I appreciate all the follows, faves, and reviews! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - It's Not A Fantasy

Dean had some time to kill before his next meeting and had every intention of spending it buried deep inside their sub. So it was a happy surprise for Dean to come back from lunch and find that Seth was in already in his and Roman's shared office

Roman and Seth were standing near the window talking when Dean walked in. They looked up just in time to see him shutting the door and locking it. He turned around with a leering smile, heading straight for them, first shedding his jacket and dropping it on the floor then unzipping his pants.

"Whoa, hold on man," said Roman with his hands up. "We don't have time for whatever you're thinking."

"The hell we don't," snapped the blonde. He reached the two men then wrapped his arms around Seth. "You want this, don't you pretty boy?" Dean grabbed his hand, guiding it down inside his pants, coaxing him to grip his hardening length. Seth whimpered and nodded, his hand already moving of its own volition.

"Yeah… that's it…" Dean chuckled in his ear, a rasping purr.

Seth obliged, because what else could he do? He was more than ready for what Dean had in store for him, especially since serving Roman just minutes early had only made him hotter. The younger man had been on fire all day and Dean seemed determined to make it worse. He stroked his Dom's dick inside his pants, the pace quick and eager. Dean growled at the sensation, his free hand making its way to Seth's throat, tugging his tie down, then the shirt, exposing the collar and tan flesh beneath it.

Both Doms loved to see the collar on their sub, the mark of ownership and love. But Dean always seemed especially excited by it. He just had to have his hands on or near it when having sex with Seth or engaging in play. This time was no exception. His hand was caressing the smooth metal, in between biting the soft skin of Rollins' neck. The younger man gave a wanton moan as his limbs turned to jelly. The barely visible burn scars on his neck, left there by Hunter's abuse were so incredibly sensitive and his Doms (Dean in particular) loved to exploit that fact.

Roman was rooted to the spot watching them together. There was little in the whole world he enjoyed more than the visual those two created. For longer than he should have he watched as Dean reduced their sub to a whimpering, trembling mess. Seth's hand had long since stopped moving, instead his fingers merely tracing the head of Dean's Prince Albert. In the end Roman had to separate the two because neither man seemed to have the willpower to do so on their own.

Ambrose almost didn't relinquish his hold on Seth but he didn't want to hurt the younger man unnecessarily. But Reigns? His partner was about to become fair game. Dean snatched himself out of Roman's grip before whirling around to glare at him.

"What the hell, man?" His blue eyes were glittering dangerously. "I _know_ you've already had your time with him! I can smell you all over him!" Dean's hands clenched into fists, his anger clearly apparent.

Seth's eyes widened in alarm. The blonde switching from lustful to raging so fast it was dizzying; and worrisome. Roman was unbothered however and coaxed Seth to sit behind his desk all while keeping his eye on Dean.

"And I just told you, there's no time! Lana came in here not too long ago saying Sandow wants to see us!"

The blonde muttered an expletive under his breath. "What the hell does he want?"

Roman cut his eyes at Seth before looking back at Dean. He had an idea what the distinguished asshole probably wanted with them but Seth's news that Sandow and Hunter had been friends before his well deserved death totally trumped whatever issue the older man had with them. But not wanting to worry Seth unnecessarily made Roman bite his tongue because he just knew that in this state Ambrose wasn't going to be able to hold back.

Sighing Roman finally shrugged. "I'm not sure but we should probably find out." He could see that Dean was calming down by degrees and he took a step towards him. When he didn't get belted across the face Roman gave the blonde a smile while zipping up Ambrose's pants for him. That action caused the other man to grin and he seemed to relax a bit. Reigns winked before straightening Dean's clothes and tightening his tie.

"Come on," said the Samoan nudging Dean towards the door.

Ambrose acquiesced but not before turning and giving Seth a long lingering look. The younger man bit back a groan at the look Dean was giving him. It was full of heat, so much so it nearly served to set his scalp on fire. And it held all the dirty promises of things to come. Rollins watched his Doms leave the office with Dean snatching up his jacket from the floor on the way out. Once they were gone he collapsed back in Roman's chair with a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding leaving him in a shuddery exhale.

Dean started to head in the direction of Sandow's office when Roman grabbed his arm and forced him into a nearby empty copy room before shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell, man?" Ambrose shook off his partner's hand. "I thought you said Sandow wanted to see us?"

Roman nodded. "He does. But I want to talk to you about something first." The Samoan looked around the small room, vaguely concerned about the likelihood of a volatile reaction from Dean and how much damage he could cause. Deciding to soldier ahead anyway he said, "Our pretty boy overheard Lana mentioning Sandow. When she left he told me that Sandow was fairly close friends with Helmsley."

At first Dean just stared at Roman, his eyes narrowed and his lips turned down in a small frown. But Reigns could see the wheels turning behind Ambrose's eyes and eventually dawning understanding.

"SonofaBITCH!" yelled Dean suddenly. "That means-"

"Yeah," interrupted Roman, his face grim. "Sandow had to be running interference for that asshole last year. He knew that Seth was ours because he saw us leave with him from the club that night."

"And all those bullshit assignments he gave us were just diversions so that Helmsley could… oh jesus…" Dean couldn't even finish that thought out loud, he was shaking he was so pissed. And that energy had to go somewhere. His eyes caught sight of one of those framed generic motivational posters on the wall with the phrase, "There's No I In Team!" Ambrose unleashed his rage on that poster by trying to put his fist through it. The picture broke on contact, the glass shattering and falling to the floor. The frame remained intact however and that just prompted the blonde to snatch it off the wall before snapping the wood over his knee and throwing it to the floor.

"Son of a fucking bitch… Motherfucker…" Dean was breathing hard and had begun pacing the length of the small room. His right hand was cut up to shit and bleeding but he barely noticed. He stopped pacing abruptly, the fingers of his bloody hand up at his collarbone, drumming insistently and completely unconcerned with messing up his suit. "He told that asshole where we lived, Rome. He's the reason our pretty boy would up brutalized and in the hospital…"

Roman nodded; his throat tight, as he remembered that fateful day. "I know." His fists had been clenched since he first told Dean what Seth said. Pain was radiating inside his hands but he hardly noticed. He was focusing all his energy on not doing anything stupid.

Dean was feeling much less rational. "He's dead." The look he gave Roman was chilling. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"I want the fucker gone as much as you do, but we need to be smart about this. If we do anything now, we're going to prison." Roman unclenched his fists, forcing his body to relax. It didn't quite work as his frame was still incredibly tense. "This is going to require some planning and maybe someone who isn't as close to the situation to do the dirty work."

Ambrose frowned hard. "I know you're thinking about calling in Punk but I personally want to be there to watch Sandow breathe his last fucking breath."

Reigns shook his head. "We can discuss this later and _not_ around Seth. You hear me, Dean? Our pretty boy _cannot_ know about this; _at all_."

Eyes narrowed, Dean slowly nodded in agreement.

"Come on; let's go pay Mr. _Sandow_ a visit. But let me do all the talking." Roman gave his partner a warning look as he went to open the door.

Again Dean just nodded. He was fighting desperately to keep his fury in check. He didn't understand how Roman could stay so calm. Reigns followed him out of the room, waiting till the dirty blonde was a few steps ahead of him to look down at his hands. The inside of each palm had four bloody half moon shaped wounds left there by his fingernails. It was indicative of his rage as his nails were well groomed and trimmed so the force needed to leave such marks was substantial.

Lana was coming back from her lunch break when she saw Reigns and Ambrose leave out of the copy room. She spotted Dean's bleeding hand up by his shoulder right away. But what was most telling was the look on his and Roman's faces. Never in all the time she worked for them had she ever seen them look so terrifying. Glancing at her designer watch she saw that shortly they had some obligations they needed to take care of. But something told her that they'd probably forego those meetings to take their frustrations out on their new young intern one way or another and that worried her. She had to get him out of here. This desire to protect Seth Rollins from Dean and Roman rather surprised Lana but she supposed it had more to do with the fact that her employers looked very _dangerous_ more than with actually liking the young man.

Heels clacking on the tiled floor, Lana strode quickly into her bosses office without bothering to knock first. As she suspected, the intern was sitting behind Reign's desk, looking at something on the computer. He glanced up at her when she entered though, a smile on his face.

Lana gave him a small smile of her own. "How would you like to run some errands with me?"

**E**

Damien Sandow was seated behind his desk flipping through some papers and didn't bother looking up when Ambrose and Reigns walked in. Roman shut the door behind them and they stood side by side in front of the desk. They waited in tense silence for a couple of minutes but the man had yet to acknowledge them.

Growing increasingly agitated Roman managed to bite out, "You wanted to see us?" His voice was low, almost a growl.

Sandow looked up at them, his mouth curling in a distasteful sneer. "Yes. We need to discuss your behavior in Mr. DiBiase's presence this morning." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Dean gave a low grunt. "We prefer to stand." He didn't have to look at Roman to know the other man was side eyeing him warningly.

As their boss this felt like a direct jab at his authority but he chose not to press the issue. Heaving his shoulders up in a sigh he shuffled the papers on his desk before setting them aside.

"Gentlemen, your behavior this morning was abhorrent. Under no circumstances should you be so blatantly disrespectful to me or to Mr. DiBiase. I expect the best from every employee here at DiBiase and Associates and you will deliver or I'll be forced to take some sort of disciplinary action against you." Sandow leaned back in his chair, tenting his fingers together. "Consider this your first and only warning."

Both men went suddenly rigid and before he could stop himself the following words flew out of Ambrose's mouth; "You're warning us?!" The dirty blonde gave a short ugly laugh. "You? You're giving _us_ a warning?!"

Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Damien Sandow. "I got this." Roman then slammed his hands down onto desk in front of him making the older man jump. Leaning forward so that he was less than a foot away from Sandow he said,

"We understand that you took some time off last year. A _friend_ of yours passed quite unexpectedly, right?"

Caught off guard by the change in subject Sandow sat a little straighter in his chair, frowning. "Yes… I don't know what that has to do with…" Realization swept across his face as the rest of his sentence died in his throat. Wide brown eyes shifted between the two men in front of him, suddenly anxious.

 _"_ _They know!" he thought wildly. "How did they find out?!"_

Roman saw understanding flicker in the man's eyes followed almost instantly by wariness. Damien Sandow was obviously worried. But he wasn't afraid of them.

Not yet.

A vague sense of vindication blew through Roman as he watched Sandow's reaction. Smirking he leaned even closer to the older man, enough so that he could smell the coffee he'd been drinking on his breath.

"You see, _Damien_ … for the longest time Dean and I couldn't figure out why you had that sudden interest in us. Why you were micromanaging us to the point of exhaustion. _Everyone_ in the office saw what was happening but couldn't understand it either." Roman paused for a second, his chin dropping to his chest as he slowly shook his head. "Then two days later we had a much more important question. How did _he_ find us? How the fuck was he able to track us down, show up at our house to torture… and… _violate_ our sub. But now we know. We goddamn _know_ that it was you."

The Samoan lifted his head to meet Sandow's eyes once again and he was certain that the boiling fury and disgust that he was feeling currently was visible on his face. The telltale paling of the older man appeared to be indicative of his instantaneous fear. To his credit, Dean hadn't moved nor said a word since Roman began laying into their boss. He was itching to do something though. It was damn near causing him physical pain to hold himself back, to not leap across that beautiful mahogany desk and beat that smug bastard to death.

And Roman seemed to sense this. Even though Dean was at his back and hadn't spoken, he could feel that his self control was beginning to slip. If that happened they would have a hell of a mess on their hands.

With that in mind, Reigns straightened back up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. "Our pockets may not be as deep as yours, _Damien_. But when it comes to revenge? There is nothing… and I mean no fucking thing that we do better. Believe that."

Sandow gulped audibly and hated himself for it. He loathed showing weakness for any reason but couldn't seem to recover. All he could do was watch as Ambrose and Reigns walked quietly out of his office, slamming the door shut behind them.

As soon as they were out the door, Roman dragged Dean out into the hallway and shoved the dirty blonde into the nearest wall. He could see that his partner was about ten seconds from losing it.

Staring into his blue eyes Roman used his thumbs to rub soothing circles on Dean's throat. "Breathe man. You hear me, Dean? Just fucking breathe."

A couple seconds passed until Ambrose finally drew in a ragged breath indicating he'd probably been holding his for a while. He followed Roman's example, breathing in and out slowly and by degrees he was able to calm down somewhat.

"Okay, Rome. I'm okay. I'm good." He knew he didn't sound very convincing and it showed in the way Reigns side eyed him.

"I highly doubt that," said the Samoan with a humorless chuckle. He took his hand away from Dean's throat to glance at his watch. "Well, what do you say I take a look at your hand and we go the gym downstairs and do some lifting?"

It wasn't a bad idea to exercise to release that pent up anger and aggression. But the only thing Dean wanted to do right now was fuck Seth. But even though he loved the younger man it would most certainly feel like anything but. It would be a mean, vicious and brutal fucking and both men knew it.

And Roman could tell that he was going to have to strong arm the blonde into this. "Look man, I feel the same way you do. But if we took him in this state? We'd end up hurting him and not in a fun way. So come with me downstairs so we can deal with this the right way. Okay?" The last was said with him tugging on Dean's arm, attempting to lead him to the elevator.

Ambrose wasn't having it though. He snatched away from the Samoan with a growl and headed back inside. He walked quickly across the floor, maneuvering his way through the cubicles to make his way back to their shared office. Reigns was right on his heels, cursing under his breath. This was going to be bad and he hated the thought that he'd absolutely join in. And Seth wouldn't complain. He'd take it and perhaps even enjoy it but that didn't make what was about to happen safe or right.

Dean walked right past Lana's empty desk and barged into their office. A slew of epitaphs left his lips however when he saw that the sub was nowhere to be found. Roman was relieved but that was quickly turning to annoyance that Rollins had left without telling them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and was about to call him when he spied the sticky note on his monitor.

 _"_ _Took Mr. Rollins with me to drop some documents off. We should be back in an hour or so."_

The note was definitely in Lana's handwriting so it was likely the truth. He pulled the small paper off his computer and showed it to Dean. Ambrose read it then sighed loudly. It was just as well.

"Alright Rome, you win. Let's go downstairs so I can school you in burpees." Despite his irritation he almost laughed at the look on Roman's face.

Roman was clearly not amused. "Dammit, Dean. You know I hate fucking burpees."

 **A/N: Okay, so I am fully aware that entire tone of this fic has changed. But that inspiration tackled me and stared me in the face until I just decided to go with it. So... with that in mind, there will be one more chapter (I mean it this time!) to this fic before I close it out and start on the next (and final) installment. I hope you all forgive the derailment :) Also, I intend to fix the initial summary and disclaimer at the beginning of chapter one to reflect the content better as it is now obvious this can no longer be called a standalone fic.**

 **Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always, keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – I Want To Enjoy

 _Sexy individual_

 _Baby let's get physical_

 _Play with you_

 _You are my toy_

 _I want to enjoy_

 _–_ _Tech N9ne "Enjoy"_

A five car pileup on the interstate made what should have been a half hour errand run take almost three hours. Traffic was at a standstill for nearly half of that time and when it finally did get going again it went at a crawl until they finally passed the scene of the accident.

During that time frame Seth and Lana had plenty of time to get to know each other a bit. After, of course, Seth got to witness a patented Lana freak out when she discovered they were going to be stuck for a while. It was a fascinating sight to see actually and it made him understand why Roman always tried to appease the woman (and why Dean appeared to enjoy antagonizing her). Her swearing in Russian might have been the most entertaining part of her whole tirade. Seth even tried to get her to translate some of the more vicious sounding phrases but after throwing a glare his way she steadfastly refused.

It was late, long past nightfall when they were finally able to make their way back to the office building. After parking in the garage the two headed back inside. The elevator ride was silent but comfortable. Lana wasn't really sure why she felt the need to escort Mr. Rollins to her bosses' office. She was done for the day and didn't need to go back upstairs. But then she remembered the anger, the danger she felt emanating from them on their way to see Mr. Sandow. She remembered Mr. Ambrose's bloody hand and the look on his and Mr. Reigns' faces.

 _"_ _I just have to see. To make sure he'll be alright,"_ thought Lana as they exited the elevator. Seth, oblivious to the woman's concern, followed her. They found that the floor was mostly empty. Nearly everyone had gone home for the night save for the few people that always seemed to be working late.

The door to Dean and Roman's office swung open just as Seth and Lana reached it. Reigns stared down at them both, surprise widening his eyes. His hair appeared to be damp and he smelled freshly showered.

 _"_ _He and Mr. Ambrose must have visited the gym downstairs while we were gone," mused Lana._

For a few seconds no one moved. Then to Lana's amazement she saw that surprise on Roman's face melt into something much more intimate, almost hungry. Her boss' gaze traversed Rollins' body from head to toe. And Seth was trying and failing to not fidget under his scrutiny while he blushed beneath his tan.

Lana's gaze shifted between the two men, understanding dawning on her pretty face. It was now clear to her that they were much more involved than just employer and intern.

Roman cocked his head to the side as he eyed his sub and assistant. "So… that took longer than expected."

Seth opened his mouth to explain but Lana stopped him with a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Reigns, there was a serious accident. Otherwise we would have come back in a timely fashion."

Truthfully, Roman was already well aware of the accident on the interstate. Once an hour had passed Dean instantly checked the local media outlets on his phone and discovered that traffic was at a standstill. Not wanting to weird out his and Dean's assistant is what kept his mouth shut in that respect. He simply nodded at Lana.

The woman nodded in return. "I suspect I am free to leave for the day?"

At that, Roman smiled. "Of course! Had you been here we would have sent you home an hour ago."

Lana narrowed her eyes at her boss. Pivoting on her heel she walked away, calling out, "Goodnight!" over her shoulder as she went.

Roman felt a wicked smile on his lips as his attention went back to Seth.

Finally.

Grabbing him by his tie he yanked the younger man into their office then shut and locked the door behind them. Roman continued to the lead the sub into the room by the fabric around his neck until they were standing in the center of it.

The first thing Seth noticed was that the lights were currently off. But because the city skyline was so utterly bright the entire room was illuminated through the floor to ceiling windows. And leaning with his upper back against one of the windows was his other Dom, Dean. He watched as Ambrose pushed himself off the pane of glass before walking towards him and Roman. When Dean reached them he stood beside Reigns, his feet far apart and his hands in his jacket pockets. He gave Roman a look and the Samoan let go of Seth's tie to reach in his pocket. What he pulled out was a surprise to the sub.

It was a small high quality camcorder. Seth's eyes widened in shock. He had expected a lot of things to happen today but this was not one of them. And it wasn't that he didn't trust his Doms. No, he wasn't worried that they'd show a video of him to anyone. It was just that now he suddenly had a case of performance anxiety, a fear that he wouldn't be good enough for whatever they had in mind. Nerves had him chewing his bottom lip while he waited for instruction.

Roman could see that their sub was anxious but he knew he'd get over it. Sparing Dean a quick glance he turned the small device on and when he was certain it was recording he trained the lens on Seth. He focused primarily on his face since watching emotions cross their sub's face was one of his favorite things.

"So Dean and I were talking about how well you did today, baby. You did everything we asked you to and not once did you break cover. We're proud of you, Seth." Reigns nodded, almost to himself.

"Yeah," added Ambrose, a demented smile growing on his face. "You did so well in fact that we aren't going to wait till we get home to reward you." Though Dean seriously doubted that he could have waited that long if he tried. His dick was ridiculously hard and had been from the moment Seth walked through the door.

Rollins looked between the two men in front of him with a happy grin. Praise from his Doms always sent a thrill of pleasure and pride throughout his entire body and now was no different. Disappointing them was just something he wasn't equipped to deal with. Doing what was asked of him, what was expected of him made him feel complete. Content.

"But if you want your reward, you've still got to work for it." Hitting zoom on the camera, Roman panned in on Seth's face in an extreme close up while pausing for dramatic effect. "Now strip." Roman could feel himself smirking at the look on Seth's face. His eyes were filled with a mix of surprise, lust and fear. Beside him he heard Dean chuckle a bit.

Wetting his lips, Seth nervously began by shedding his jacket and dropping it on the floor. Next he went for the tie, tugging it loose till he was able to pull it over his head to join his jacket. After that was shirt. Anxiety had him trying to do this quickly, his fingers fumbling at the buttons, struggling for them to pop free.

Roman zoomed out so that the sub's entire body was visible. "Whoa… Slow down, pretty boy. We've got all night." Although it wasn't being picked up by the camera he could tell that the younger man was blushing.

Dean grunted under his breath at what his partner said. That wasn't technically true. They had to be out of the building by 2 am or risk being locked inside. Then there was also the fact that he was practically aching to be inside Seth. If the pretty boy went much slower he'd run the risk of being tackled and fucked on the floor with Roman being forced to stand by and watch.

Heeding the older man's words Seth took a deep breath and tried again. And low and behold going slower actually served to ease his nerves. By the time he was completely nude the anxiety was mostly gone. He was rock hard and he was ready for whatever they planned to dish out. And it was no surprise when the next thing he was expected to do involved him dropping to his knees in front of them.

Reigns had the camera angled downwards as their pretty boy eagerly went about unbuckling and unzipping Dean's pants. They both watched as Seth pulled his dick free from its designer confines before wrapping his lips around him.

Dean released a long guttural sigh when Seth began sucking him. His hand gripped the back of the pretty boy's head tightly, wanting to fuck his mouth but restraining himself because they'd only just started.

"Oh fuck, yes…" rasped the blonde. "Just like that… Shit…"

Seth found himself grinning with a mouthful of cock. He always enjoyed how vocal Dean was and lived to make the older man go crazy. With just that in mind he drew back some so that only the head was in his mouth, flicking the Prince Albert back and forth with his tongue before teasing the slit to get at the salty precum then swallowing with an appreciative groan. His hand went to the base, sliding up the shaft already slick with his saliva till it bumped his lips then moving back down again. The combination of mouth and hand never failed to get Dean talking and now was no exception.

Ambrose had a hand full of the sub's hair, tugging slightly. "You trying to make me cum? Huh, pretty boy? Fuck yeah… You trying to make me fucking cum?" He heard Roman's low growl next to him and it forced a breathless chuckle from him. With a wicked grin he yanked Seth off his dick by his hair, hissing at the sensation of his piercing clicking against the other man's teeth as his dick left his mouth. Smirking, Dean mugged the side of the younger man's head so that he was face to face with Roman's crotch.

To Seth, he said, "You know what to do." To Roman he said, "Give me that fucking camera."

Roman was happy to oblige because the moment Seth's lips were around him, his focus had drifted south. He could do nothing but moan as their sub skillfully handled him with his lips, hands and tongue and occasionally teeth.

Dean licked his lips, training the camera on the sub first then up on Roman's face. "You love that shit, don't you Rome?"

Roman merely allowed his eyes to slide close, letting his head fall back, groaning softly in response. Despite having already gotten head from Seth earlier in the day that did nothing to cool his ardor at the moment. But as good as this felt it wasn't enough. He could fuck the younger man's mouth but that still wouldn't be enough. No, he needed more.

The dirty blonde was leering at them both not quite sure whom he loved recording more. He started to vocalize as much when Roman surprised him by grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him in for a bruising kiss. It was quick and hard. Dean tasted blood from his teeth cutting into lips but that just made him wild. And hungry. He kissed Roman back violently, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, sharing the coppery taste with him. The Samoan growled in response, doing his best to own his partners mouth, to coax more of that ruby liquid from him.

It took a moment before Seth noticed what was going on above him. He just happened to look up while giving Roman's dick a long languorous lick from base to tip and was met with a sight that was so goddamn hot… he actually stopped what he was doing, completely and utterly enthralled. Dean and Roman were locking lips, viciously so. And from where he knelt on the floor it was a real sight to see. After a moment though, both men looked down at him, eyebrows raised.

"Did we tell you to stop?" Ambrose was trying to sound harsh, authoritative but the lust in his voice made it more of a growling purr.

Seth's eyes widened. Shit, now they were pissed. "No, Sir! I j-just…"

Roman shook his head, his hand still gripping the back of Ambrose's neck as he eyed the sub. "Let's see you try to talk with your mouth full. Both of us… inside… _now_!"

Dean smiled wickedly at Reigns before turning his attention to the younger man on the floor. For the next couple minutes they watched their sub struggle to take both their cocks into his mouth. Seth gagged a bit and had to sit back on his heels. He looked scared and upset that he wasn't able to do what he was told.

"I can't," whispered Seth softly. He sounded defeated and seconds away from tears.

Roman shook his head with a frown. He glanced over at Dean whom had his lips pursed looking thoughtful.

"Are you listening to me sub?" Dean cocked his head to the side while reaching down to grip Seth's chin.

"Yes… Sir."

"If your ass can fit us both then so can your mouth." Dean nodded, remembering fondly some double penetration fun. "Now open wide and try again."

Seth nodded shakily. This time he didn't allow himself to get frustrated and with plenty of saliva to ease the way in he was finally able to fit them both inside his mouth. But man oh man was his mouth full. He couldn't move and his lips felt liable to split open at the seams. None of that mattered though because he hadn't let his Doms down.

Both Roman and Dean couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Their pretty boy was flushed and sweating with his wide brown eyes trained on them, brow furrowed in concentration, his pink lips swollen and his mouth full to bursting. He couldn't help but drool around the cocks in his mouth, a line of it dripping to the floor in front of him.

"Goddamn…" rasped Dean in vague disbelief. "Fucking look at him Rome…"

"Yeah," whispered Roman. "He's gorgeous." The Samoan reached down and traced around Seth's mouth with his index finger, the tension he felt there only making him harder. "You're so good, pretty boy." Grinning he brought his attention back up to Dean and the two immediately started kissing again. The sensation of their cocks pressed together snug inside the sub's tight wet mouth was intense and both men knew they wouldn't last long in that state. After a moment they forced themselves to step back to give their pretty boy some relief and themselves a much needed respite since they were totally unwilling to cum this early.

When their dicks left his mouth Seth fought the urge to rub some feeling back into his lips. His mouth ached and his knees hurt but he wouldn't complain. He simply waited for whatever they wanted him to do next. He watched as Dean passed the camera back to Roman before heading to his desk where Seth's briefcase rested.

Ambrose opened it and pulled out a pair of leather wrist cuffs. They were connected by a single sturdy O-ring so there was no give to them in the slightest. Heading back to where Seth continued to kneel on the floor he dangled the cuffs in front of him before linking his wrists behind his back. Once he was bound, Dean gave Seth's collar a tug bringing the younger man to his feet. He glanced at the cuffs then back at the silver collar.

"Dammit, Roman," said Dean after a moment. "We should have had him bring the collar with the D-rings today."

Reigns only shrugged while changing the camera angle. "I know what you're thinking but it's too late now, man. Work with what you got."

"Don't I always?"

"No," replied Roman instantly, completely deadpanned.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and hooked his finger beneath Seth's collar, walking him to the windows. When they reached them, both men looked out over the skyline just taking in the city.

"Every day I come to this office, Rome and mine's place of business. We trade stocks, sell bonds and options to people, handling hundreds of thousands of dollars a day, sometimes millions and that's all good. But whenever I have a break, just time to chill, I look out at the city, the structures that make this place up. Up here, I feel powerful. Hell, I feel fucking invincible."

Seth nodded at his side, understanding at least some of what Dean was talking about.

"But you know what, pretty boy?" asked the blonde, placing one hand on the glass above his head.

"No, Sir?"

"None of that compares to how I feel about the power I have over you," said Dean his voice dropping low. "That power you so willingly handed over to me and Rome? It's fucking everything to me."

Without any warning Dean shoved Seth's body into the glass. The surface was smooth but cool to the touch and the sub couldn't stop his gasp. He felt Dean behind him, could hear his Dom's pants falling down completely to pool at his ankles on the floor. He heard Dean spit noisily in his hand then felt fingers at his entrance. Automatically Seth spread his legs wide, his wrists twisting restlessly in the cuffs while he waited to be filled.

Dean circled one wet finger around and around the puckered flesh, teasing the pretty boy as well as himself before easing that thick digit inside. Both men groaned at the sensation and off to the side Roman was recording the whole scene with a smile on his face.

Seth found his breaths were coming faster and faster as his Dom added a second finger to his tight hole. He quickly began a scissoring motion intended to stretch because Dean would be dammed if he had to wait any longer to be inside him.

When Dean thought Seth was good and ready for him he took his cock in his hand and worked his way inside, inch by glorious inch. Since he used spit instead of lube the friction almost felt like too much… for both of them. Roman seemed to sense this and rose from his seat to rummage through the briefcase finding a small bottle of lube. Flicking the cap open he went to the window where Dean was still thrusting slowly inside of their sub. Roman made a sound of approval in his throat as he drizzled some of the cool gel where it was needed.

Dean gave his partner a wink of thanks since his strokes were now much more smooth. Pulling out so that just the tip was in before thrusting home made Seth groan and Dean mutter a curse. The addition of lube seemed to erase any fear the older man may have had about hurting the pretty boy and with that his pace increased.

The side of Seth's face was pressed up against the glass, his breath fogging it. His chest was bumping into it with each thrust and his dick, swollen and leaking was rubbing against the cool surface, leaving a rainbow shaped streak. The sex was raw and he felt beyond exposed like this. And it especially didn't help that Dean started speaking on that matter.

Leaning forward so that his mouth was at Seth's ear without even breaking stride, Dean let out a breathless chuckle. "Anyone can look up here and see you, you know? Unh, yeah you hear that pretty boy? I'm fucking you for the whole city to see… and you don't even care, do you? You just wanna get fucked, right?" Dean snapped his hips against Seth's for emphasis, startling a gasp from the younger man.

"Tell me, Seth," growled Dean, his voice low, almost menacing. "You don't care who sees, do you? You just want this dick." He changed the angle so that he was hitting the pretty boy's prostate dead on, laughing at the strangled sound Seth made.

At the start Seth's eyes had been closed purely so he could concentrate on the feel of his Dom behind him. But Dean's words forced Seth to imagine just how he must look from the outside, naked and panting against the glass. The fact that they were 25 floors up didn't seem to register. But the moment Dean hit that bundle of nerves the pretty boy's tenuous concern disappeared completely.

"Ngh… n-no…" he moaned. "No, I don't c-care who sees!"

Dean smirked, feeling victorious. "Is that right, sub?" He slowed his thrusts a bit, teasing them both.

Seth whimpered at the slow pace. "Yes! I-it's right! I don't care who sees." He wriggled back against Dean trying to coax him to move faster. "Please… please, Sir…"

Dean palmed the side of Seth's face, pushing him hard against the window. "Open your eyes, pretty boy. I want you to see everything. I want you to put on a real fucking show while I fuck you till you cum."

Seth did as he was told, his gaze falling to the buildings across the way and down to the street below. It was dizzying but also exhilarating to be screwed so visibly like this. Dean's thrusts had become frantic, skin slapping skin, sweaty flesh squeaking across the glass. It was clear that neither man was going to last much longer.

When Dean came he came with a groan followed by a most colorful slew of curse words. That final snap of his hips and brush against Seth's prostate pushed the pretty boy over the edge with him. Seth cried out as he spurted thick creamy streams all over the glass while Dean continued to fill him inside.

Completely spent and finally satisfied Dean was slow to pull out. He gently kissed the back of Seth's sweaty neck, between his hairline and collar.

"I love you, pretty boy. God, I fucking love you…" Ambrose nuzzled his ear, suddenly much more gentle now that he'd gotten that needed release.

Seth shuddered against him, trying to get his bearings. "I- I love you too."

The two men's moment was broken by Roman appearing at their sides. He gave Dean a meaningful look and the dirty blonde backed away, taking the camera from him first. Reigns leaned against the window to better see Seth's face.

"Can you take me, right now? Hmmm?"

Essentially he was asking if Seth could handle being fucked again. Truthfully Rollins was beyond tired and extremely sore but he wasn't about to deny Roman anything. He needed to feel the Samoan as much as he'd needed Dean.

Seth nodded silently, worried that if he spoke he'd give away just how drained he actually was.

Reigns seemed to take him at his word and guided him over to his desk. It had been cleared of everything so it was no surprise that Roman wanted Seth to lay there on his stomach. The surprise came when felt his ankles being cuffed into leather similar to the ones around his wrists. Then he felt his knees bending when his ankles were pulled back till they were within reach of his wrists before being linked together by the D-rings.

Seth was folded up like a pretzel and despite the brutal fucking he'd just received he found that he was excited once more and ready for Roman to take him. He could feel the larger man leaning over him and he couldn't help but squirm in anticipation.

Well, as much as his bounds would allow.

"I know you're sore, baby," said Roman, quietly. "But I _have_ got to be inside you now." His voice was thick with need; the display that Dean and Seth had put on ignited him from the inside out. He quickly shed his pants but kept on his shirt and tie. He took his dick in hand and pushed inside his sub's thoroughly loosened hole.

Dean had the camera up and was moving to a prime spot for filming, directly in front of Seth. And while he could see Seth clearly on the small HD screen, because of the light coming in behind Roman all that was visible of the Samoan was his hair and outline. He looked like some kind of sexy incubus ready fuck the life out of their sub.

It was ridiculously hot.

And the sound? The _squish smack_ heard once Roman began thrusting in earnest had Ambrose at half-mast. Although he normally would act on it and join in, this time he was more content to just watch.

And film.

Roman was beside himself and said as much. "Aw shit… pretty boy… Don't need any lube… Dean filled you up good… so wet… goddamn…"

The sloppy seconds was beyond hot and Roman knew he wasn't going to last long. In addition keeping the sub in this position would be more than uncomfortable if he went for a lengthy fuck. So Roman didn't hold back and his strokes soon gave way to a vicious pounding. Because of the position he was in Seth completely gave in to the helpless cries and breathless whimpers leaving lips.

Just as he suspected, Roman came rather quickly. With a long soft, 'Fuuuuck…" he filled the pretty boy's ass with spurt after spurt of his cum. After a few moments when he had time to catch his breath, Reigns pulled out slowly, still more than a little sensitive. He reached a hand out to the side of him, smiling when he felt something slapped into his palm by his dirty blonde partner.

It was a butt plug. It was medium sized, not too big, not too small but still likely to cause some discomfort considering all that they'd done. Once he instructed Seth on what he was about to do, Roman went about inserting the toy into the pretty boy. When only the flat end of the toy was visible, Reigns began removing the cuffs that'd kept Seth immobile. After he was free Roman helped the younger man to his feet. Seth was a bit unsteady and he hurt in various places all over his body but what he wanted right now was some comfort. And of course Roman knew this and wrapped his arms around the sub.

Seth trembled and shook while he clung to the Samoan, his fingers digging into Roman's back. He was trying to come down from the most exquisite high and it was true struggle. The older man sensed this and laid a gentle kiss to Seth's forehead and then another on his lips.

"Love you, baby." Reigns smiled down at the sub, beaming. "You did so well, Seth."

"He always does"

They were joined by Dean whom had turned the camera off and put it aside for now. The dirty blonde was smiling as well, sandwiching the pretty boy in between them. The three men embraced, sharing chaste kisses and murmured I love you's. And it all served to make Seth feel safe and secure, comforted and content.

Sometime later found all three men getting dressed. Rollins did so gingerly, his movements awkward due to the foreign object in his ass. It wasn't the first time he'd been made to wear one after being filled by both men. Dean and Roman seemed to rather enjoy the notion that part of them remained inside him long after they'd had sex. It was a different mark of ownership, more primal than the collar around his neck.

It wasn't until after everyone was fully dressed that Seth's gaze went back to the monumental mess he made on the window.

"Umm, guys?"

"What is it, baby?" asked Roman stuffing his tie in his pocket.

"Uh, do you have something for me to clean that with?" Seth pointed at the window. It was splashed with his cum and streaked with sweat from his body. In general it was a mess of bodily fluids.

From over by his desk, Dean laughed. "Nope. And I think we should leave it. I like it. Looks like some abstract art you'd find in an uppity gallery on the north side."

Seth just stared at the blonde in confusion while Roman shook his head.

"Ignore him," said Roman dryly. "We told the cleaning crew yesterday to save our office for last for that very purpose. We knew we were gonna make a mess. Don't worry Seth. They're going to be well compensated for their efforts." To drive that point home, Reigns pulled out several hundred dollar bills from his wallet and left them in a conspicuous spot on his desk.

Seth nodded in understanding though he still felt strange about paying someone else to clean up his cum. That concern left quickly though as something else took precedence. His stomach rumbled and it was loud enough that Dean heard it from across the room.

The dirty blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "Hungry?"

"I'm starving," answered Seth, patting his middle. "Can we get breakfast?"

"IHOP?" suggested Roman while putting things back on his desk.

"Yes!" Seth glanced at his watch. "Great, they're still open."

"We going to eat inside or are we doing carry out?" asked Dean, shutting his briefcase before standing and stretching.

"Carry out," responded Seth and Roman in unison. Both men looked at each other in surprise before chuckling. Seth just didn't think he'd be able to sit in one of those uncomfortable booths with a butt plug in his ass while trying to eat. Roman, on the other hand was more concerned with how late it was, knowing they still needed to shower before bed. Luckily it was Friday (after midnight so it was technically Saturday) so they could sleep in.

After they'd gathered all their belongings the three men finally left the office. Seth was walking a bit ahead of Roman and Dean, the promise of breakfast putting a little pep in his step though he still walked with a slight limp. Dean loved seeing him like that. It meant that they'd really put in some work with their pretty boy.

Reigns put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop walking.

"I'm going to talk to Punk when we get home," he said, keeping his voice low so Seth wouldn't hear.

Shit. Dean was so blissful and happy that he'd forgotten all about the bullshit with their boss, Damien Sandow. Of course now that he was thinking about it again, that rage came flooding back, along with the throbbing pain in his hand.

"Fine," said Ambrose through grit teeth. "But we still get the final say on whatever he cooks up."

Roman nodded his features grim. "Okay, I'll make sure he knows that."

"Are you guys coming?!" Seth was already inside the elevator, pushing the Door Open button repeatedly.

Roman and Dean both forced a smile. They had to keep it together or Seth would figure out that something was wrong. No, as his Doms they needed to protect him, they had to keep him happy; even if that meant keeping him in the dark about some much needed revenge.

Once inside the elevator though, their smiles became less forced and more genuine. Their pretty boy was practically bouncing on his toes at the prospect of all the yummy breakfast food he planned to eat. He could always lighten the mood. They loved him so much.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for 'Enjoy'! I sincerely hoped that everyone** ** _enjoyed_** **this fic and that you'll stick around for the next (likely final) installment, 'That Deathless Death'. It should be posted sometime in the near future so keep a look out :) As always I appreciate each and every follow, favorite and review from chapter one onwards. This fic, much like 'Ready to Blow' was a blast to write and I had fun with it.**

 **Keep reading everyone and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
